youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Barney Bunch
The Barney Bunch is a controversial Flash group, who regularly submitted content to Newgrounds as well as several other websites. The group was formed on August 25, 2005 and reformed on YouTube in in 2010 but ended in 2012. History Creation Most flash by the Barney Bunch is animated in a simple style, and usually consists of a still picture, and explicit text-to-speech audio. These files are most commonly about Barney the Dinosaur, or Drew Pickles, a character on the children's television program, the Rugrats, although many other children's television characters are used, as well as Ronald McDonald (Referred to as "Penis Clown") and a strange cartoon clown with his penis exposed referred to as "Dick the Clown". They are often portrayed as homosexuals . Another common Barney Bunch style is having dancing tweened characters with exposed penises with flashing backgrounds and random sounds and music, flashes in this style are usually for file-swaps. The word "Barney" has been removed from the NG search engine and appears in grey, crossed out. Anti-Barney Bunch Most of the flash by the Barney Bunch is met with displeasure, and several Newgrounds members have, in response, created "Anti-Barney Bunch" flash. Most submissions by the Barney Bunch are considered spam, and the term "Barney" has been removed from Newgrounds search engine. However this was done because HiT Entertainment, the owners of Barney and Friends, threatened to file a lawsuit against Newgrounds, not only because of the Barney Bunch's activity. In 2006, the group seemed to disband, and several of the original members of the group were blocked from Newgrounds. On March 7, 2007, a new flash was submitted to the portal, called "BarneyBunch Revival", as well as a web address for the Barney Bunch website. Since then, several more Barney Bunch style flashes have appeared on Newgrounds, and it seems that the Barney Bunch has returned. Soon after their revival, the group made a successful move to YouTube, where many of their videos from members such as JakeLL (Gay Carl Winslow) and L have had in excess of 500 views. Taking a break Meanwhile, on Newgrounds, several BB styled flashes appeared on Clock Day 2007, some of them only to be file swapped into porn videos and random nonsense. It has yet to be confirmed that the BB on Newgrounds was revived again. Barney Bunch claimed to have returned in June 2009, since then they have created a new forum and have spammed the Newgrounds Portal with various file-swaps in the Barney Bunch style. In 2010 the barney bunch was returned on YouTube posting "Drew Pickles goes to X" videos that in then Drew rapes every one there. They where made by new members. And Some time they add rapes people but they where removed and none of the old members are in the Barney Bunch anymore and in 2012 the last Drew Pickles made by the last member. Today people make new Drew Pickles Go To by fans of the old barney bunch. The Destruction Drew Pickles (leader of The Barney Bunch) opened a lemonade store in the street of his neighborhood but his brother, Stu Pickles stole his idea of founding a restaurant and he and Harold Berman founded the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but then Drew Pickles tried to get revenge against his brother making a team with Arthur Read, Vladimir Makarov and Pranktin to commit the worst crime in a restaurant never before done. Drew built an animatronic suit and used it to kill 5 children and leave enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. Since then, the 5 children possessed the animatronics and worked trying to kill the security guard everynight. However, Drew never expected that all the police in YTP world make a super team to destroy The Barney Bunch. The police located The Barney Bunch's lair near to Austripoff and once they found them, the police made a plan and burned the lair using flamethrowers with all the members inside marking the end of The Barney Bunch forever. Members Main Members *Drew Pickles (Deceased Founder and Leader turned into an animatronic) *Barney The Dinosaur (Deceased) *Ronald McDonald (Resigned) *Dick the Clown (Deceased) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Deceased) *Arthur Read (Resigned) *Cap'n Crunch (Resigned and had major plastic surgery) *Ned Flanders (Deceased) *The Quaker Queer (Deceased) *Chaz Finster (Deceased) *The Singing Barack Obama Doll (Deceased) Allies *Viacom Inc. *The Wiggles Enemies *Death Squad *Sesame Street Gang *Skodwarde Squad *Ganondork Squad *UNSC Wiki The Barney Bunch also have their own wiki. en.barneybunch.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges.Category:Barney Bunch MembersCategory:GroupsCategory:GangstersCategory:VillainsCategory:Evil CharactersCategory:EvilCategory:DemonsCategory:Dead Groups